Falling
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: it's almost summer, and PC is full of love. Join us on their journeys of love, loss, and lollipops? multiple changing couples. different families. other genres include Family and Friendship.


_Hey wonderful people. Long time no see aye? If you have read my PLL story Together Forever, I'm working on the next chapter, it should be up soon. If not and you like Pretty Little Liars, check it out. I feel like I haven't written GH in so long, this has nothing to do with GH currently. I was just bored, and it's summer! I will do my best to update once a week, but don't be all like "you updated on Friday the past three weeks and it's Friday and you haven't updated" because I am a busy person, so I may forget or not have the chapter finished. _

_This story takes place right before summer, so I'd say sometime in May, let's say the 18__th__(which was a Saturday). The current couples are Jason& Sam,  
Emily& Nikolas, Robin& Patrick, Maxie& Matt, Molly& Rafe, Steve& Olivia, Dante& Lulu, Carly& Jax, Claudia& Sonny, Emma& Aiden, and Josslyn& Spencer. But don't go crazy if I change them, cause I will._

_Please Review, I'm very insecure as to if anyone likes or even reads this. I don't care if you just say "blah" or "good" just please review._

**Families:**

Scorpios- Nikolas(23), Samantha(23), Robin(22), Mariah(21), Kristina(20), Molly(16), Spencer(16)

Quartermaines- Alan Jr.(25), Jason(24), Emily(23), Michael(21), Jacob(18), Daniel(16)

Bensons- Caroline(23), Morgan(18), Josslyn(16)

Spencers- Lucas Jr.(25), Ethan(24), Lesley Lu(23), Aiden(16)

Webbers- Steven(24), Elizabeth(23), Cameron(20),

Falconeris- Olivia(24), Dante(23)

Barrett- Brenda(23)

Havers- Abigail(21), Rafe(16)

Ashton- Brook Lynn(21)

Manning- Starr(21)

Jacks'- Jerome(25), Jasper(24)

Drakes- Patrick(23), Matthew(22), Emma(16)

Corinthos'- Richard(25), Sonny(24)

Zaccharas- Claudia(25), Jonathan(23)

Sam, Lulu, Brenda, Maxie, Robin, Carly, Olivia, Emily, Abby, Brook Lynn, Starr, Kristina, and Molly are at the beach.

"Ugh why couldn't we bring our boyfriends? I miss Ethan" Kristina complained "oh shut up you saw him an hour ago" Maxie said "so?" Kristina asked "so you saw him an hour ago" Maxie said "yeah your point is?" Kristina asked "my point is how can you miss him if you saw him an hour ago" Maxie said "I can, and I do" Kristina said. "Okay do NOT start a fight about why our boyfriends could not come. They are going paintballing to get a break from us. Well face it some of you are suffocating" Sam said looking at Maxie "HEY!" Maxie said "I didn't do anything" Sam said innocently Maxie glared at her "I am _so_ glad I'm only 16" Molly said "what is that supposed to mean" Maxie asked. "It means she could get away with anything. She is the good child, the youngest. Being the youngest means you can do anything when you are a teenager, it's like a permanent free pass... well until you turn 18 then It wears off but you still get off the hook easier" Emily said "mmm it's true. Well it probably helps that my older brother is a drunk" Lulu said. "Well, being an only child isn't so bad. Your parents feel bad that you are alone, so you get by without being in trouble" Brenda said "being the oldest sucks. You get in trouble for any and everything your little sibling does wrong because 'you are the responsible one'" Olivia said "well most of the time I get in trouble for the things these 3 do, but sometimes it's Nik who gets in trouble" Sam said "that's not true when you are not there I get in trouble" Robin said. "Whoever is the oldest there gets in trouble" Carly said "Sam what time is it?" Kristina asked "about 10:30" Sam said "when are we meeting the guys?" Kristina asked "12:00" Sam said "damn it" Kristina said "okay if you don't shut up we're not going to meet the guys" Robin said "you can't cancel it! Can she?" Kristina asked Sam "no, but I can" Sam said "you wouldn't, you know you wanna see Jason" Kristina said "I live with Jason's sister, I see him all the time" Sam said "well..." Kristina trailed off.

Kristina, Abby, Brook Lynn, and Starr were staring at something-someone in the distance the rest of the group turned to see who it was "Michael's back early" Emily said getting up "that's little Mikey?" Starr asked "yeah. Not so little anymore though, he's six feet tall" Emily said. Michael spotted them and walked over, he hugged Emily and Sam "hey. Did you get an earlier flight?' Emily asked "Yeah. I forgot to call" Michael said "Jake and Danny will be thrilled to see you" Sam commented "yeah. Danny's really keeping his grades way above average so he can graduate early, like you" Emily said "it helps that he and Molly study for at least two hours a day" Sam said "we're almost at a twelfth grade level, and it's almost summer" Molly said excitedly "that's great, Molly" Michael said. If Michael didn't really care none of the girls could tell.

After catching up a bit Michael went over to where Abby, Starr, Brook Lynn and Kristina were sitting. "You four haven't said much" he commented "oh. Yeah" Brook Lynn said silently cursing herself for sounding so stupid. "So, I hear you have a band" Michael said "yeah. BL.A.S.T." Abby said "it stands for Brook Lynn, Abby, Starr, and Tina" She added "cool. Did Em tell you what I graduated for?" Michael wondered "no" Kristina said "I was at the Music and Acting School of California" Michael said "so you went to learn how to act and sing?" Starr asked "not just singing and acting. Songwriting, rapping, and I learned how to play a few instruments too" Michael said. The girls were already falling for him, but he was falling for one of them too.

The guys were currently having a paintball fight in the forest. There were two teams. On the Blue Team was Jason, Nikolas, Johnny, Steve, Dante, and Matt. And on the Red Team were Sonny, AJ, Ric, Patrick, Ethan, and Lucky. So far Ric, Matt, AJ, and Lucky were out. After playing for another hour the only people left were Jason, Dante, and Sonny. It was 11:27 and Dante and Jason had Sonny surrounded. "The second you shoot one of us the other shoots you" Dante said "try it, go ahead" Jason said. Sonny shot Dante and ducked but he was too late Jason had got him. "BLUE TEAM WINS!" Jason yelled into the forest.

_So here is the first chapter of Falling. I haven't quite decided who Michael will end up with, well actually I have but, I'll keep you guessing for now.__ I love to watch you squirm, Mwah, Ha, Ha. __I mean um, it's better for you to read and find out. So remember, when you review my stories, for me it's like seeing Keegan Allen shirtless. So Review! Please._

_ Peace out homies,_

_**JasamLanteLuva**_


End file.
